New Year, New Love, New Life
by PladPrincess
Summary: The new year approaches...but one member might not live to see it. JL SB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters.

Chapter 1

The new year was quickly approaching and the members of Mutant X were finally settled into their new home. A small white fence stood around the yard and there was a swing on the porch. Four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and living room could be found inside.

On the porch swing though, were Shalimar and Brennan. Shalimar tucked tightly in his arms bundled in a heavy coat and Brennan buried in his coat trying to keep warm.

The cold winter breeze blew as the swing swayed back and forth. "Shalimar can we please go in yet?"

She giggled and tilted her head up. "Little cold, Brenn?"

"Little? Shalimar, I'm freezing." He frowned when she just turned her head back and snuggled deeper into him. "Come on. We can make hot chocolate and watch a movie; your pick."

"Umm, I don't know, Brenn, I like it out here."

He groaned as another breeze blew across him. "I'll give you a massage."

"Full body?" She tilted her head back again and smiled as Brennan's lips landed on her red nose.

"Sure."

Inside, Jesse came back from the kitchen to find Lexa sitting at the computer table with her head down. She was in her pajamas and she had her heavy robe on. He walked over to her and smiled as he noticed that she was sleeping. It was about eight o'clock and he raised an eyebrow wondering why she was asleep so early. His hand fell over her cheek and a frown crossed his face. She was very warm. "Lexa," he called softly. Gently touching her shoulder he shook her carefully. "Lexa, wake up,"

She groaned and lifted her head slowly. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each and her body felt even worse.

Jesse could tell she was sick just from the miserable expression on her face. He placed the back of his fingers on her forehead and then brushed the hair from her eyes. "Come here, Lex."

She cringed and whimpered slightly as she stood.

Jesse picked her up and carried her to her room before covering her. "Stay in bed." His words were unheard by the already sleeping woman. After shutting the lights, he gently closed her door.

Shalimar and Brennan were already set up in the living room when Jesse walked in. Shalimar was laying on the sofa bed with nothing but her little black string bikini on. Various oil bottles lay beside her and a mug of hot chocolate sat between her hands.

Jesse shook his head. "Did you leave him out in the cold again until he agreed to pamper you, Shal?"

She turned and smiled as Jesse winked at her. "Something like that."

He laughed at Brennan's irritated expression. "Alright, listen, I'm going to take Lexa to Doctor Marcus's lab. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Is she alright?" Shalimar asked concerned.

Jesse shrugged. "She's got a high fever. I just want to make sure she's ok." The concern was evident in his voice.

Shalimar nodded. "Ok. Let us know how she is though."

He smiled. "I will."

Brennan climbed into the bed with Shalimar and rubbed the oil onto his hands. "Think she's alright?"

Shalimar untied the back of her top and moaned as Brennan's strong hands started massaging up and down her back. "I hope she is, but if not Jesse will take care of it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Brennan nodded.

Jesse had been working with Doctor Marcus since Sanctuary's destruction so he knew everyone there and they were all used to seeing him at odd times of the night.

The extra heat from his body was most welcome to Lexa as he carried her, but it was replaced too soon by the cold material of a medical bed. As soon as Jesse placed her down she curled up into a ball and shivered.

He turned and started the scanner, covering her with a blanket as soon as it finished. Her temperature was over 102. A whimper reached his ears and he looked to Lexa, watching as she turned to her other side. "Lex," He stepped around the chair and took a seat in front of her.

"Jesse, I'm freezing." A tear dripped from her eye and he wiped it away gently.

"Don't cry, it'll only make you feel worse." He took another blanket and draped it over her. "I'm going to do a few more scans then you can go back to sleep and I'll take you home."

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "Alright."

Jesse gently tucked a few strands of silky hair behind her ear and stood.

The results from the following scans filled him with terror and dread. He couldn't loose her, not when they were so close to having the solution.

She moaned again sobbing quietly. "What's wrong with me?"

Jesse didn't have the heart to tell her. He could barely handle it himself.

Her brow creased as she looked up at him. "Jesse?" She tried to sit but pain wracked her body.

"Lexa, don't move too much." He sat and took her hand before pressing a kiss to her palm.

A tear dripped onto her hand and she looked over. "Jess? What's going on?"

"Nothing," He took a breath and buried the tears. "I'm tired, let's go home."

Lexa groaned again as he picked her up. She new something was wrong. Her entire body screamed it to her, but she didn't know what it was and she didn't have the strength to pry it out of him.

By the time Jesse got back it was almost eleven. He carried Lexa up the stairs and placed her in bed before covering her and taking a seat beside the bed.

"Jess," she whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, I'm here, Lexa." He reached out and let his hand fall across her face.

Her fingers brushed lightly against his and her lips caressed his palm. "Aren't you going to bed?"

He shook his head in the darkness to himself. "Don't worry about me. You need to sleep. Close your eyes."

She sighed. "Jess, if something's wrong, tell me."

He was silent.

"Jesse?"

"Lexa, stop worrying and go to sleep," he spoke gently as his thumb stroked her cheek.

The falter in his voice that he tried to hide came through, but she knew he wasn't going to tell her anything. "Well, if you're going to stay you might as well lie down and keep me warm." Lexa felt his hand leave her cheek and a moment later the bed dipped from behind her. Jesse's arms came around her, holding her tightly and she tucked herself securely into him, closing her eyes without another word. It didn't matter what was wrong now. She was safe in his arms.

Jesse held her close and clasped a petite hand in his, but kept his eyes opened, afraid of what might happen if he were to fall asleep. The night wore on though and eventually the darkness claimed him, but even in sleep his hand never let hers go.

* * *

I'm back! This one will be three chapters long. Hope you all like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters.

Chapter 2

Shalimar woke early, smiling as she found Brennan asleep beside her. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she could bring to mind was Brennan's hands on her back and shoulders. She smiled when she realized that he had tied her bikini top back up. He was such a gentleman sometimes. After a few more minutes she decided it was time to get up. Shivering she grabbed Brennan's shirt and threw it over her head, before making her way upstairs to find some real clothes.

Brennan woke to the smell of fresh coffee and eggs. Following his nose to the kitchen he found Shalimar cooking.

"Mmm," He slipped past her and kissed her cheek as he reached for a mug. "Morning."

She smiled. "Good morning."

Brennan took a seat at the table and sipped his coffee. "You don't by chance want to make one for me do you?"

"An egg?" She looked over her shoulder and watched as he nodded. "I already did. There is enough here for both of us."

Brennan stood and kissed her as he passed to put a few pieces of bread in the toaster. "You're the best."

She smiled and grabbed two dished before serving the food and pouring some coffee for herself.

Jesse woke with Lexa still tucked in his arms. He listened for a moment holding his breath. Relief washed through him as he picked up the sound of her steady breathing. She was still asleep. He slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake her and headed to his room to wash and change.

Brennan smiled as he watched Shalimar put the empty plates into the dishwasher. "You know?" He stepped up behind her and slapped her backside.

She gasped and spun around, shocked when he caught her arms and kissed her.

"You're really sexy when you're working."

Shalimar giggled as Brennan enveloped her and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem."

They jumped apart as they heard Jesse clear his throat.

"Morning, Jesse." Shalimar smiled as she pulled away from Brennan and made a cup of coffee for him.

"Morning. Thanks, Shal." His lack of enthusiasm was evident, but it wasn't because he had just woken up and Shalimar could tell.

"You ok, sweetie?" Her arms slipped around his shoulders from behind after placing the hot mug down.

It took a minute for him to respond. "Yeah," he sipped the hot drink. "I'm going to the lab." He stood out of Shalimar's arms. "Leave Lexa asleep, but make sure you keep a close eye on her."

"Is she ok?" Brennan asked. "Shal and I fell asleep a little early last night, we didn't hear you come in."

Jesse frowned and shook his head. "No. She's not ok," he sighed. "She's dying."

Shalimar gasped. "Huh, from what?"

His shoulders dropped. "Her DNA…it isn't stable."

"Can you save her?" Brennan stepped up behind Shalimar.

"I don't know. Doctor Marcus and I are so close to finding a serum for this. We just need a little more time. Lexa doesn't have much more though."

Shalimar stepped up and wrapped her arms around him offering what comfort she could give. "You'll find it and she'll be fine."

He nodded as he hugged her back. "I hope your right." Sighing he pulled back and turned. "I need to go. Just keep an eye on her."

"We will," Shalimar promised.

He turned and was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, don't tell her what's going on."

"She doesn't know?" Brennan asked slightly shocked.

Jesse shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't tell her."

Shalimar stepped up and kissed his cheek. "We won't tell her. Now go."

"Thanks, Shal."

Lexa was in bed all day. Shalimar and Brennan checked on her every 30 minutes making sure she was comfortable and ok.

The feral sighed as she buried herself in her lover's arms. "I'm worried, Brennan."

He enclosed her as the fire in the fire place danced and he leaned back on the side of the couch. "I am, too, but you said yourself Jesse would never let anything happen to her. She'll be fine. Stop worrying." He kissed her head.

She tilted her head up and caught his lips.

Brennan moaned and let his tongue slide gently across her lips in a silent request.

Shalimar smiled and let him deepen the kiss as she pressed her body to his. They both faintly heard Jesse's voice calling them but neither wanted to respond. Finally Shalimar pulled away and answered "We're here, Jesse?"

"Is Lexa ok?"

"She's fine. She's been in bed all day, though."

"Ok, I'm almost done here. I think we might have the cure."

"Jesse, that's great!" Shalimar shrieked.

"Yeah." They could hear the relief in his voice. "Wake her up. Try to get her to eat something light."

"Alright," she answered. "See you in a bit." The connection was broken. "Brennan, this is great!"

He smiled and released her. "It is, but calm down. Jesse said 'might have the cure' and we aren't supposed to tell Lex remember."

Shalimar took a small calming breath and nodded. "You're right," she sighed. "Come on."

"Hey," Brennan caught her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she turned. "He'll find it."

Shalimar smiled and hugged him before they went to get Lexa.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Shalimar and Brennan tried to wake Lexa before starting dinner but she wouldn't get out of bed. Jesse came in around four o'clock in an exceptionally good mood. "I'm home!" He took off his coat and shoes and then walked into the small dining room.

"Where's Lexa?"

"In her room," Brennan answered.

"Jesse, she wouldn't even try to get up for us. We've been checking in on her all day but she looked worse this past time."

Jesse's brow creased. "That's ok," He reached into a small pack and pulled out a vile. "This will help her."

"You found it!?" Shalimar squeaked as she walked around the table.

"Yes. It took us six months, but we found it."

She bit back a scream and threw her arms around him.

He smiled and hugged her back before gently pushing her away. "I need to give this to Lex," He headed for the stairs, carrying the small pack in his hand.

Brennan grinned. "I told you she'd be ok." He stepped up and kissed her gently.

She chuckled and shook her head.

Jesse stepped quietly into Lexa's room and turned a dim light on. "Lexa," he called gently as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Lex, wake up for me, sweetheart."

She groaned as Jesse brushed his hand over her cheek.

Jesse shuddered as he looked at her. She was deathly pale and her breathing had become very shallow. "Lexa, I know you don't feel good. I'm going to give you a shot, though and then this'll all be over," he said as he took her arm.

Lexa pulled her arm back with what little strength she had. "Why didn't you tell me I was dying?"

"Shalimar and Brennan told you?"

"No. Jess, you don't think I could figure it out? Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I didn't tell you because I knew I could help you. There was no point in making you worry about it."

She struggled as she pushed herself to a sitting position. "Don't you think I have somewhat of a right to know that I'm going to die?"

"Lexa, you aren't going to die." He cupped her face in his hands and spoke calmly but directly. "When I scanned you last night I found that your DNA was breaking down, because…you're unstable."

"I guessed as much." She frowned at him with a hard glare.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but the added stress wouldn't have helped you any."

She closed her eyes as she struggled for a breath. "I knew it was coming," Tears slid down her cheeks. "I just didn't want it to be so soon."

"Lex,"

"I guess I've had my years. This new one wasn't for me."

His heart broke as he watched her.

"I'm scared, Jesse."

"Lexa," He pulled her close holding her gently as she started to cry. "Listen, stop crying." Brushing her hair back he rested his hand on her cheek and pulled away meeting her eyes. "We found the cure. Doctor Marcus and I found the serum for mutant stabilization." He pulled out the vile and handed it to her.

The white liquid shimmered in the dim light of her room as she held it delicately in her hand. She was left speechless. "Jesse…"

"I would never let anything happen to you." Taking the vile, he filled a syringe with its contents. "Give me your arm."

Lexa turned her head as she held her arm out. A cold wipe slid across her skin and then she winced as the needle pierced her. A few seconds and the pain was gone.

Jesse placed a soft kiss where he had inserted the needle and then just held her hand. "I promise you, Lexa, you're going to see many more new years before it's your time to go."

Tears welled in her eyes as she moved slowly into Jesse's arms. "Thank you."

He felt her start to tremble as she cried and he held her strongly. "Lex?"

She smiled through her tears and kissed him quickly. "Thank you! Oh God, thank you so much."

Jesse smiled and encased her in his arms, rocking her slightly as her joy spilt over. He had never seen her so happy.

She gasped as the air left her lungs and it threw her into a coughing fit.

"Hey, alright that's enough. No more excitement." He supported her as she leaned back and breathed deeply. "Take it easy, ok?"

She just nodded slightly.

"Well you're stuck with us for good now."

Lexa and Jesse smiled as they saw Brennan and Shalimar in the doorway.

"Yep, stuck with us for the rest of your life," Shalimar agreed as she leaned against Brennan.

She smiled and wiped her tears. "I couldn't think of better people to be stuck with."

"Come on," Jesse smiled and stood holding out his hand. "Let's go eat. Shalimar and Brennan made dinner."

They laughed as Brennan headed for the stairs, pulling Shalimar with him, at the mention of food.

She shook her head. "You go. I'm really not that hungry."

"Come on, Lexa, you have to eat at least a little. Your body needs it."

"I can't Jess. I can't even move."

"How about I bring something up and we can eat together?"

She groaned and slid under her covers. "Can't I just go back to sleep?"

He leaned down and pulled the covers over her shoulders before kissing her head. "I'll let you sleep for five hours, after that you're getting up. It is New Year's Eve, you know?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Jesse." Her hand brushed his cheek before her lips met his in silent gratitude.

Dinner was quiet. Shalimar watched Jesse closely knowing he wanted to do more for Lexa. She knew how he felt, but there was nothing any of them could really do except wait until she was better.

They watched a movie to pass some time and then just talked together, but each of them felt like their group was incomplete.

Finally the fifth hour passed. Jesse stood and stretched, looking at the clock. It was nine. "I'm going to get Lexa,"

"Go ahead. We'll be here." Shalimar's eyes never left Brennan's and she giggled as he brushed his nose against hers.

Jesse shook his head and headed up the stairs, leaving them caught in each other's gaze.

Brennan smiled as he pushed Shalimar to lie on the couch and trapped her with his body. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Mmm…I….love you…t…"

"Shalimar, Brennan, get up here!"

They jumped as Jesse yelled for them. From the tone of his voice they could tell something was wrong. In a matter of seconds they were in Lexa's room.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Shalimar saw the terror on his face and took his shoulders when he didn't answer her. "Jesse?"

"Shal," He gripped her arms. "I can't wake her up."

* * *

One more to go...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters.

Chapter 3

Her first instinct was to panic but Jesse already had that covered. Taking a deep breath she sat him down and then went to Lexa's bed where Brennan was already standing, holding Lexa's wrist between his fingers.

"Brenn,"

"I don't know, Shal," he said shakily.

"No," she shook her head.

"This can't happen!"

Shalimar turned at Jesse's shout in time to see him stand and hurry toward Lexa. "Jess, stop. Sit down." She gripped his shoulders.

He struggled against her until Brennan took his arms and pulled him back.

Shalimar turned and slowly placed her hand on Lexa's neck, holding her breath. She sighed in relief when she realized that Jesse was panicking over nothing. As she leaned a little closer she could hear a heartbeat and slow steady breaths. "Guys, she's ok."

Brennan let out a relieved breath and turned to a very shaken Jesse. "She's alright, Jess. Relax man."

Shalimar knelt in front of him and took his face into her hands. "Jesse, look at me."

He shook his head and smiled. "She's ok," he whispered.

Shalimar nodded glad to know that he heard her. "She's just asleep." Her arms came around him, calming him.

"Then why can't I wake her up?"

She shook her head. He really had been thrown for a loop if he honestly couldn't think of why she was sleeping so heavily. "Jesse, her body and her mind need to rest after all this. She's exhausted. You panicked a little too soon. There's nothing wrong with her."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

Shalimar stood and held out her hand. "Come on, leave her sleep."

"You guys go. I need to stay with her."

"Ok." She bent and kissed his cheek, before taking Brennan's hand and walking out.

Jesse took a deep calming breath as he stood and walked to Lexa's bed. He watched her for a moment, gazing at the picture of a sleeping angel. Finally he climbed in beside her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly at first and then loosening his grip as he realized that she really was ok. "I love you, Lexa."

She trembled and subconsciously nuzzled her head into his chest.

Jesse smiled and kissed her hair before resting his eyes and letting his mind relax.

Once downstairs, Brennan pulled Shalimar to the couch and onto his lap. "Now where were we?"

She smiled seductively and kissed him.

"Mmm…I remember now."

The first thing she realized was that she was in bed and that someone was holding her. As she became more conscious she could tell that, that someone…was Jesse. Lexa groaned softly as she pried an eye open. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light coming from the hall.

She smiled when she found Jesse next to her. He was so adorable when he slept. Reaching up she gently brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

He stirred.

Lexa watched as he stretched, shivering when the warmth of his arms left her body. They returned quickly though, pulling her closer.

It was so natural, so perfect, that Jesse didn't even realize it for a moment. Then he remembered everything that had happened. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to find her deep blue pools smiling back at him.

"Your bed isn't as comfortable as mine is, huh?"

"Oh, God, Lex!"

She gasped as he crushed her in his arms. "Jesse?"

"If you ever scare me like that again…"

She chuckled slightly as he kissed her forehead. "What did I do?"

"You know how I told you I was going to let you sleep for 5 hours and then you had to get up?"

"Yeah,"

"That was…" He looked over at her clock. "seven and a half hours ago. When I came to get you, I couldn't wake you up. I panicked."

She bit her lip and looked up timidly. "Sorry."

He smiled at her and hugged her. "You threw us all for a nice loop."

She was silent for a moment as he held her. "It isn't midnight yet. There's still a little bit of the night left for me."

"You're ready to party?"

"I've been asleep for seven hours, Jess. I'm ready to get up."

A few minutes later they walked into the living room.

Shalimar and Brennan sat up from the couch quickly as they saw her come in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shalimar asked as Jesse eased Lexa down.

"Better than I was."

"That's good. You know, you really scared us earlier." Brennan smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah," she blushed. "Jesse told me." Silence fell. "Well, why are we all sitting around? Let's find something to do."

Shalimar smiled. "How about a game?"

"Twister," Lexa suggested.

"I think not. There is no way I'm going to let you exert all that energy after what you've just been through." Jesse stated firmly.

"Oh, I don't intend on playing. I'll hold the spinner and watch you three play." This was amusement enough. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar got themselves into a tangled mess on the mat and then eventually collapsed on each other in a heap on the floor.

The new year approached quickly and before they knew it, it was eleven fifty-nine.

"Ready, guys?" Shalimar sat on Brennan's lap in one of the chairs and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jesse sat next to Lexa on the couch and she smiled as he put an arm over her shoulder.

The countdown started.

10…9… 8…7…

"You know, Jesse, the new year brings new surprises sometimes," Lexa said softly as she leaned her back into him.

6….5….4

"Yeah, why?

3…2…

Jesse's arm tightened around Lexa much the same as Brennan's arms clasped Shalimar.

1…Happy New Year!

Cheers went up in the room and from the television, but Jesse was stopped midway through the commotion. Lexa tilted her head back and reached up with her hand cupping Jesse's cheek and pulling him gently down to her.

His eyes slid shut as their lips met softly.

"Happy New Year," she whispered. "I love you."

Jesse smiled and slid his fingers through her silky hair as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She melted in his arms as he silently confessed his love for her.

Shalimar smiled and nudged Brennan, nodding her head toward the couple across from them.

Brennan smiled and took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. Shalimar's eyes widened, but shut quickly as she became lost in him.

As they entered the new year, newlove and new life entered with them bringing peace and hope among them all.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you all for the reviews! I'll be back with another story....eventually...I hope... :) 


End file.
